bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōga Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Koga Anime Images Profile Images 252Koga alt 3.png|Kōga Kuchiki. Ep250KogaProfile.png|Kōga. KogaEp250.png|Kōga as the 3rd Seat of the 6th Division. Ep250YoungKoga.png|Kōga. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Koga_Seal.png|The seal imprisoning Kōga. Ginrei and Koga overlooking the civil war.png|Ginrei Kuchiki and Kōga observe the civil war breaking out in Soul Society. 250Koga_tells.png|Kōga tells Ginrei his reaction to Kōga's declaration of entering the battle seems odd. 250Koga_glows.png|Kōga glows with blue Reiatsu as he assumes a battle stance. Koga releases his Zanpakuto against the rebels.png|Kōga releases his Zanpakutō against the rebels. Koga's skills in battle are praised by Yamamoto.png|Kōga's skills in battle are praised by Yamamoto. 250Ginrei_and_Koga_walk.png|Ginrei and Kōga walk along a hallway. Ginrei tells Koga about heart.png|Ginrei explains to Kōga the importance of heart in controlling one's Zanpakutō. 250Koga_asks.png|Kōga asks Ginrei what he means by people with power needing heart. 250Koga_performs.png|Kōga performs Jinzen. 250Koga_asks_Muramasa.png|Kōga asks Muramasa if he is using his power incorrectly. 250Blade_glows.png|Kōga's blade glows purple. 250Koga_cuts.png|Kōga cuts down three Shinigami. 250Reiatsu_surges.png|Blue Reiatsu surges from Kōga. 250Koga_sees.png|Kōga sees three men from his commendation. 250Koga_says.png|Kōga says he is honored by Yamamoto asking for his help. Koga is promoted by Yamamoto.png|Kōga is put in charge of a special contingency unit by Yamamoto. 250Koga_asks_Ginrei.png|Kōga asks Ginrei if he is unhappy to hear of his promotion. 250Koga_denies.png|Kōga denies attacking and killing his comrades. Ginrei arrives before Koga's apparent treachery.png|Ginrei arrives on the scene before Kōga's apparent treachery. 250Keigun_restrains.png|A Keigun restrains Kōga with a large band. 250Koga_sits.png|A bound Kōga sits in his jail cell. 250Ginrei_explains.png|Ginrei explains to Kōga why Muramasa will be neutralized. Ep250KogaZanpakuto.png|Kōga's sealed Zanpakutō. Ginrei explains the magnitude of the sentence imposed upon Koga.png|Ginrei explains the magnitude of the sentence imposed upon Kōga. 250Koga_states.png|Kōga states he is the master here. Koga ambushes the officials who framed him.png|Kōga ambushes and kills the officials responsible for framing him. 251Koga_says.png|Kōga says he was wrong about the elites regretting their actions. 251Koga_expresses.png|Kōga expresses sadness upon learning he can no longer prove his innocence before a tribunal. 251Koga_impales.png|Kōga impales a Shinigami through the chest with his sword. Koga's instability grows.png|Kōga's instability grows. 251Koga_states.png|Kōga states everyone else wishes to bring him down. 251Koga_looks.png|Kōga looks at his sword. 251Koga_states_this_does_not_appear_to_be_the_reason.png|Kōga states Yamamoto and Ginrei to not appear to be here to kneel before his power. Ep251Hainawa.png|Kōga is caught by Ginrei using Hainawa. 251Koga_attempts.png|Kōga attempts to release Muramasa. 251Koga_sees.png|Kōga sees the tip of his sword has been broken off by the spear. Ep251ShisōKekkai.png|A circle of electricity crackles around Kōga. Ep249KogaUnconscious.png|Kōga revealed. 249Koga_opens.png|Kōga opens his eyes. 250Electricity_crackles.png|Blue electricity crackles around Kōga. 251Koga_pulls.png|Kōga pulls his sword out of Muramasa. Ep251ByakuyaInterceptsKoga.png|Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack. 252Koga_pushes.png|Kōga pushes Byakuya's blade up. Breaking_Muramasa.png|Kōga snaps his sword in two with a downward chop. Byakuya_&_Koga_Kuchiki_Battle.png|Byakuya and Kōga clash in midair. 252Koga_assumes.png|Kōga assumes a battle stance. 252Byakuya_swings.png|Byakuya swings his blade toward Kōga. 252Koga_blocks.png|Kōga blocks Byakuya's attack. 252Koga_pulls.png|Kōga pulls Byakuya forward. Ep252Kongōbaku1.png|Kōga uses Kongōbaku while fighting Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep252Kongōbaku.png|'Kongōbaku' creates a large fireball while in use. Ep252ByakuyaVsKoga.png|Byakuya vs. Koga Ep252KōgaSpiritualThreads1.png|Kōga ensnares Byakuya with dozens of tentacles. Ep252KōgaIllusions1.png|Byakuya bifurcates Kōga from behind. 252Koga_reveals.png|Kōga reveals he is using his Illusions power against Byakuya. Ep252KōgaIllusions2.png|Kōga appears in front of Byakuya after he slices one of his Illusions. Ep252KōgaIllusions3.png|Kōga continues to use his Illusions to confuse Byakuya. Ep252KōgaIllusions4.png|Kōga is able to use his Illusions to slash Byakuya. Ep252KōgaIllusions5.png|Kōga demonstrates the versatility of his Illusions ability. 252Koga_appears.png|Kōga appears next to Byakuya. 252Koga_proclaims.png|Kōga proclaims an illusion is far too simplistic. 252Koga_says.png|Kōga says Byakuya is a pathetic sight. 252Koga_stabs.png|Kōga stabs at Byakuya. Byakuya And Koga In Senkei.png 252Koga_glows.png|Kōga glows with blue Reiatsu. 252Byakuya_and_Koga_clash.png|Byakuya and Kōga clash. 252Koga_says_order_is_created_by_power.png|Kōga says order is created by power. 252Reiatsu_radiates.png|Blue Reiatsu radiates from Kōga. 252Byakuya_and_Koga_hurtle.png|Byakuya and Kōga hurtle toward each other. Ep253KogaDies.png|Kōga dies. Kōga Video Clips MuramasaShikaiAbility.gif|Kōga releases Muramasa. YūkōjōchūMuramasa.gif|Kōga summons Muramasa. ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation250.gif|Muramasa uses Zanpakutō Spirit Manifestation KōgaSpiritualThreads.gif|Kōga uses his Spiritual Threads. KōgaIllusions.gif|Kōga uses his Illusions technique. Category:Images